


Figure It Out

by Rox



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox/pseuds/Rox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Makoto had a torrid affair after their friend and secret loves, Haru and Rin hookup and became a couple. Sousuke wanted just to lose himself in pleasure and Makoto had fallen too deep again and it ended in just heartbreak, again for Makoto. What becomes of them 10 years later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Figure It Out 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired a couple months ago by Aiblossom work (Now know as Spookyblossom on tumblr) For some reason I can not find the links to the her stories, so please know she gave me permission to spin off it and if I could find it I would had posted the link here :/
> 
> But it was title 'The one (Two) that got away'

It has been years since they had ever seen each other, 10 years. Those days when they have made a pact of sorts to forget about their first loves and divulge in a very unhealthy relationship- if you can call it one. Sousuke has done everything in avoiding Makoto but at times they would bump into each other, but as soon as they had graduated he has never heard much from Makoto.

 

He mainly kept to himself nowadays, not even Rin can read him. He watched over the years as Rin and Nanase grew strong in their relationship. It has made his stomach hurt, but oddly enough mostly of Rin lovey dovey manners toward Nanase, though the guy was ever expressionless, never knowing what was going through his mind. The moment when Rin has left the two alone for a few minutes and he could feel the crushing silent and malevolence aura towards him, it was a given that Nanase did not like him, perhaps he knew how much in love he was with Rin. _Was_ … Hmph! To know he got over his feelings for his best friend.

 

At times he wonder what it was that made his feelings fade, that he felt so strongly toward Rin years past, that place him in such a heavy and very often dark place whenever Nanase appeared or his name left his friend mouth. Now it was just dull, he has come to accept it, he supposed.

 

As Rin entered the room once more, bringing more snacks. The heavy aura dispersed. Rin has followed his dream to become an Olympic swimmer, wining a few medal during the years and has now settle down for the time being until the next time he is on tour. In ways Nanase and Rin were married, Sousuke has missed the ceremony, not on purpose but he was on duty. You see Sousuke has chosen another path for him and he was now a detective. No longer wearing a blue suit but another type of suits or at times causal clothing, he actually enjoyed the choice he made and enjoy his career.

 

Nanase raised his head and cleared his throat, Sousuke turned to look at him stoically. “It was nice of you to come by and drop off gifts to us, but I would think it was time to get going, don’t you suppose” Ah there it was! Nanase had reached his limit… he gave a chuckle and grinned at Nanase as Rin gave a disapproving “Haru!” shout and glared at his husband.

 

Rin turned to Sousuke and gave him apologetic look “I’m sorry Sousuke, Haru didn’t mean it like tha-“he was cut off again as Sousuke gave another chuckle “Ah no, he meant it. Regardless of his inept social skill, I know for a fact that _Haruka_ means what he says” he received a full glare from Nanase, knowing full well that he disliked his girlish name, but despise it even more coming out of his mouth. Rin sighed dejectedly, but to be honest his friend shouldn’t expect too much from them, though they were trying.

 

But he could not shake off the feeling that there was something much deeper about Nanase displeasure of his presence. Haru turned to look at Rin, though his face was expressionless in some way Rin and he had communicated, for then Rin face lit up as in acknowledgment to something. “So I’ll go now, see you another time” he rose as he spoke, Rin was on his feet and following him out the door. “Sousuke I am very sorry about the whole thing, but please do come visit more often “Rin gave him a full toothy smile but his eyes express wariness, most likely worried about him.

 

Sousuke job consumed his life. He will go days, even weeks without contacting anyone; rarely does he take a day off. And knowing Rin and especially Gou that every so often will come by to check if he’s alive and help keep him at most fed and help him at least come to a home that was not a dump. And most likely kept her brother posted in his well-being while he was out of the town.

 

The Matsuoka siblings were quite something else. He smiled and ruffled Rin hair “Don’t worry so much, I’m a big boy, I am able to take care of myself” he heard Rin sigh again and felt him grab his hand and pulled it away from his hair. It’s funny how once long ago his heart would go wild just to be able to touch Rin, to have him touch him, even if it were innocent actions. Now it was nothing, he stared as red eyes clashed with his teals “Sousuke, for as long as we been best friends, we have always been able to understand one another. But for a while I feel like you have been hiding something from me. And even if you have not notice but I have a feeling you are in pain…” Sousuke frowned, not sure what he was getting at. Him, in pain?

 

Before he could respond, damn he was having trouble figuring out the situation, they both heard the gate swing open. They turned and saw Nagisa jog in with a wide smile plastered on his face after him came in an exasperate Rei but he gave them both a happy smile and right after him was, “Makoto…” he muttered but Rin glance at him quick and turned to greet his friends. “Hey guys!” Rin smiled and laughed as Nagisa launch himself in Rin arms for a bear hug. Makoto green eyes turned into surprise as he saw Sousuke.

 

It’s been a long time since he seen those eyes, damn took him a while to stop imagining them when they replace the reds he adore a long time ago. Now he had to hold back a scowl as Makoto gave him a tilt of his head and offered him a smile as a greeting. But it felt force; he took a step but was halted as the other took notice of his presence.

 

“AH SOU-KUN!” Nagisa cheerfully greeted and was not shy about giving him a hug as well. Rei raised a hand “It pleasant to see you after such a long time Yamazaki-san” Rei smiled. Sousuke patted Nagisa back and faced Rei with a smile he muster and said “Yea, it nice to see you guys after so long” he turned to see where Makoto stood, his face pleasant but unreadable, seem like Nanase taught him a thing or two, but before they could even muster a greeting, before he could keep those green eyes focus on him, they turned away and warmed as they face someone, he turned to glance back to see an expressionless Nanase outside, taking Makoto attention all to himself.

 

He gritted his teeth and gently separated himself from Nagisa and cleared his throat “Well then, it was nice seeing everyone after so long, but I do have to go now” he said nonchalantly, “Ah, I’m sorry to hear that Yamazaki-kun” it was Makoto who spoke, he focus on Makoto once again, trying not to show any expression to his surname that Makoto has used instead of his first. A name he moaned out years ago.

 

“Ah Sousuke, remember what I said! And will talk again, very soon” Sousuke smile at his persistent friend “Yes yes… I understand. Later!” he waved and walked toward the direction Makoto stood and passed him by and once again walking away. “Fuck…” he muttered under his breath.

 


	2. Part 2

It was nerve-wracking. Makoto rubbed his face when, he, just days ago saw Sousuke once again. He sighed as he slumped a little deeper into his bath. Thinking about those hard cold, teal, eyes looking straight at him, it was a miracle he kept himself in check, when he really wanted to tremble and run inside Haru and Rin home. But Haru came out and maybe he may have sense it or something, but it was his best friend that gave him a bit of courage to stand his ground.

 

But seeing Sousuke again brought so many memories bad and some good ones. He pretty much thought of the good ones they had share in their _affair_ , you could say, when they were young stupid teenage boys.

 

When he was really stupid and so naïve, thinking about it brought tears into Makoto eyes. When Rin and Haru shared the news that they were together and loved each other, it broke Makoto heart. But Makoto gave them both a smile and congratulated them, even though he felt so numbed. And hope Haru couldn’t read him, but he didn’t have to worry since his best friend, first love, was basking in his own bliss.

 

It was then he noticed that Sousuke left the group. But later he will come to bump into him accidently. The day Sousuke grab him, slam him to the locker, the day he lost his first kiss and other first moments. Soon later, in that same week lose his virginity to him. Makoto shivered as these memories flash through his mind.

 

He agreed to be in that kind of this _relationship_ , he was indeed stupid. But Sousuke made him feel warm, even though he did not care about him. Toward the end when he couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to be love. But love not by anyone or by Haru, at least not in that way not after when his feeling changed in those few months. He wanted Sousuke.

 

But Sousuke did not want him, ever. When he took the chance to confess to be pushed aside to have stupidly begged for Sousuke to stay! Makoto had learned such a harsh reality and ever since then, he could not let his heart take another blow like that ever again.

 

And here he was, moping. From what little he got from that day, before Haru got grouchy and they had to change subjects, that Sousuke became a police officer, a slight shiver went through Makoto as he thought about how he must look like with his uniform on. He blushed and slapped his forehead “Makoto get it together, don’t start digging another hole for yourself” he muttered.

 

It took him a very long time to get over him and he should not start having fantasy about him of all people. He sighed out deeply and rose out of his bath. It was time to eat dinner and feed his cat, Tessa, and go to bed. As soon as he walked out the bathroom with a towel slung about his waist and another rubbing to get his hair dried. His phone started to ring, he walked to the dining table and saw Ren name flash on his screen he smiled and pressed to answer “Ahh Ren I hope you are calling about something good”

 

“Tachibana?” he froze, he knew that voice from anywhere “uh… S- Yamazaki-kun? How?” he heard a slight chuckle “Heh, who would have thought… Well I seem to have bump into your little brother” Makoto hand clutch tightly to the phone “Is Ren okay?” he asked worriedly “More or less yes, I found him on the park bench passed out. Not very safe” “Is that so, well I will head over to get him right away, uh may I have directions to where Ren located” he bit his lip. “No, give me your address and I will drop him off” “Uh! No that’s okay, you don’t have to trouble yourself too much” “No trouble, it is my job after all, address _Makoto_ ” he said his name gently, caressingly. Makoto felt it again, a shiver, the heat.

 

His face was completely red, but thank god Sousuke could not see him. He conceded to Sousuke and told him where he lived. Once they’ve hang up, Makoto raised his head and face Tessa on her cat tree. Why do these things happen to him? He turned to his bedroom to change.

 

***

 

It’s like that saying, _‘Talk about, think about the devil too much and he will pop up at your door’_ and there he was, not in blue but a very well fitting suit. He was dress in a grey suit, with a white button up shirt and a much darker grey tie with white patterns that was pulled loosely and a button down vest with the a grey jacket and black tips on and a very drunk brother who was piggyback riding and drooling on Sousuke shoulder.

 

Sousuke, as always with a scowl on his face, all Makoto can do was nervously laugh and stepped to the side with the door wide open to let them in. “Where should I put him?” Sousuke glance at Makoto, “Uh, the couch!” he shut the door and moved pass them “Follow me, please” he could feel Sousuke eyes burning into his back, _Really Ren why couldn’t you just say no to peer pressure for once? You’re causing your big brother trouble…_ and it was definitely not a good type of trouble either. He walked down the hall and into the livingroom and pointed to already prepared couch for his little Brother.

 

Sousuke unloaded Ren, as gently off his back to the couch, as he moved away Makoto was already removing his shoes and socks and pulling the blanket over his brother. He gently brushed his hand over Ren forehead and sighed, he was glad his brother was safe and sound, but once he wakes up Makoto will have to give him a stern talking.

 

It was then as he stood up and slowly he turned, teal eyes burned into him. It made him nervous, especially when he was not sure what Sousuke was thinking. “Uh…um… Thank you Yamazaki-kun for bringing Ren home and sorry for the trouble” he gave a nervous smile.

 

“Like I said before Makoto it was no trouble, but I think your brother should find new friends, if they left him like that” he frowned. Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, “Yes, you are right about that. I already decided a long lecture when he wakes” then it got quiet, Makoto trying not to fidget and Sousuke just staring at him. “Sousuke” “Eh? I’m sorry…” Makoto looked at him puzzled, “Sousuke, Makoto, just Sousuke” his eyes widen “Yama-“he stopped when Sousuke eyes turned sharply at him “Um, sorry ah, Sousuke-kun” he bowed his head.

 

This was so stupid, he was so stupid. Why? He shouldn’t have conceded to his request he should be rushing him out the door. Why the hell was he so uncomfortable in his own home? Why was he such a loser?! Why? Why?

 

He was startled out of his thought when he felt a hand brush against his cheek, his eyes met Sousuke and they were gentle “Let’s hang out sometime, I have your number and address now” he smiled and turned to leave “See you soon! I will let myself out”

 

His face was burning when he heard the door shut.

 

****

 

Sousuke came over to Makoto home day after day; they had dinner and once in a while a beer or two. It’s been a month since they went on like this. Makoto had no idea what to think about it in the beginning and now it’s becoming a routine?

 

Makoto learned that Sousuke was a detective but still had his uniforms store away. His eyes flashed a teasing looking at Makoto, which left Makoto pondering if he was obvious or something when ask about them, he hope it was his imagination. Sousuke also learned that Makoto had become a teacher. And also that Haru and him became swimming instructors as well.

 

He also became a coach for a swimming team too. Sousuke smiled at that. Now they just sat on the floor in front of the tv and were watching a comedy show. It was nice. Makoto actually like this, like to know they can place the past behind them and become friends. “Hm? What are smiling about over there Makoto” he turned to face a relaxed looking Sousuke, he didn’t notice the show was done ten minutes ago and a drama was on, he must have been so lost into his thoughts.

 

But he gave him a big smile “ Ah I was thinking how nice it was to be friends” Sousuke was leaning back with his hands supporting him up, with a serious look he sat up and without hesitation “We are not friends Makoto” he flinch in hearing that, his heart drop. What in the world was this about? Why?

 

“What the hell Yamazaki!?” Makoto shouted angrily. Sousuke was taken aback, he never seen Makoto get so angry before. Makoto fully turned to face him “I don’t understand you. What’s the point of you coming here and… and spending time with me, what exactly do you want?” he clenched his teeth and waited for an explanation. Whatever stupid ploy Sousuke got going on or if he says something distasteful to him, he was going to kick his ass straight out the door.

 

Sousuke shocked face turned into a smile and he was laughing. “Wow Makoto, so this is how you look when angry? Am I the first you lose your temper like this too?” he gave an amused smiled. At this point Makoto pouted, even though he hated showing this part of himself “Sousuke!” he reprimanded, not wanting this guy to sneak by without explaining himself.

 

Sousuke face softens a light smile crossing his face. Makoto had to keep reminding himself to breathe and that he was angry and not be fool in how devastating Sousuke looked. “You look really cute right now Makoto” he moved toward Makoto and settle his hand on his cheek. Makoto was shocked and a blush marred his face.

 

He looked at teal eyes, they look so adoringly at him, but he still didn’t understand. “S…Sousuke wha-“he was cut off as warm lips touch his own, his eyes widen, surprised. His hand reached up to grip his hand on his cheek, he wanted to push him away but instead he melted into this kiss, closing his eyes and letting Sousuke take control.

 

A tongue slid across his bottom lip, begging for entrance and he open up for him. Sousuke tongue slid in pushing against Makoto tongue, coaxing him to play and he did. The kiss deepens and Makoto could not help the noises coming from him. It’s been so long since he been kiss like this, Makoto has been kiss plenty of times, he was a very popular guy, but he only had girlfriends, exes now but none had ever made him feel like this and he was never interested in any men except for two but Sousuke knew how to make him melt. Didn’t even matter how long they’ve been separated.

 

Sousuke pulled back, nipping and sucking on Makoto bottom lip as he completely pulled away and looked at those beautiful green eyes. His hands moved to cradling Makoto head, sliding them to half round his neck so his thumbs could rub gently at his cheeks and Makoto clenching tightly at his shirt.

 

“You taste so good Makoto” he smiled, Makoto started to cry “Sousuke you jerk… I don’t” Sousuke kissed him again, silencing him again, yeah he was really stupid and awkward but damn he was going to get this right, he pulled away again, this time his thumbs moving up to brush away tears “Yeah, I’m an absolute asshole. I was a stupid boy, even stupider as a man. But I’m trying really hard to get you back Makoto, I love you and I will work really hard for you to fall for me!”

 

It was Makoto turn to be surprised, he has never seen Sousuke with such a determine look, besides swimming competitions when younger, and to say that. His heart was racing and he bet his face was full blown red.

 

“Sousuke I don’t want to get hurt again…” he felt so scare, pitiful to even admit it to the guy whom pretty much shattered him. He was pulled into a crushing hug, Sousuke poured little kisses on his neck, ear, cheek and lips as he looked into his eyes. Sousuke eyes were so expressive now, “I’m really sorry Makoto, please believe me when I say I love you, I really love you. For a very long time but I’ve been so blind in my own pride, in my own stupidity. To see you again after so long, damn, you are so beautiful and I’m so want to kill Nanase” he growled out.

 

That was shocking, Makoto pulled away, well as much as Sousuke would let him. “What does Haru have to do with this?” he was confused. “What do you mean? Everytime Nanase enters he gets your full attention and then you get that look in your eyes” it was the first time he ever seen Sousuke pout. He couldn’t hold back the laugh. And he growled and bit his bottom lip “Ow!” “This is not funny Makoto”

 

He chuckled but stopped as he got a reproachful look, “It just stupid to get jealous of Haru, of course it will be like that he is my best friend, we been together since kindergarten” he explained, but Sousuke was not convince.

 

He sighed, “I will admit that I still love Haru, but as a friend only, even though I had feelings for him long ago, it’s no longer there…” he became shy but held his glaze with Sousuke “But really how could I feel anything more for Haru after everything you and I did when we were younger. Really I can’t even muster a feeling of any kind if another guy or Haru touch me, not how you touched me and you are the only one I am scared of since I know I will definitely fall for you again” how embarrassing and so exposing. Ah he felt so vulnerable.

 

Those same arms that encircled him, had grasped him tighter and he was picked up as Sousuke stood. And soon an arm swept his legs up and the other supported his back. “AH!” he was being carried to the direction of his bedroom “Wait! Sousuke, put me down this is embarrassing and what are you doing? What are you going to do?” he was panicking.

 

Sousuke was a few inches taller than him and he knew he worked out a lot when they were teenagers. But to think he was actually this strong to carry him. Sousuke looked at Makoto lustfully “After saying all that…” he trailed off, “How can I hold back? I want you now Mako” he smiled. “You... YOU PERVERT!” he huffed. Sousuke laughed and started to move straight to the bedroom.

 

“Oi, Sousuke how can you think of sex at a time like this? when we just confessed? We should be slowly building a foundation or at the very least go on a few dates!” Sousuke dropped Makoto on his bed, he didn’t look happy when he did that, but Sousuke smile grew. His Makoto face was all red and his green eyes flashed angrily at him. This was becoming a turn on for him.

 

“What do you mean?” he pulled his shirt off and saw Makoto staring at his chest, at his exposed skin “I’ve been courting you for a whole month, beside when couples have fights they have make-up sex. Even though we are a couple of years late” he smirked when he saw Makoto gape mouth, he leaned down and kissed him, when he pulled away, and those green eyes looked at him adoringly. “I can’t wait to hear my name being moan out those lips…” “Sousuke, you perv” he groaned.

 

And Sousuke shut the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Did these a few months ago and just wanted to get them posted here and hopefully getting some juices flying again, thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if by any chance anyone finds those links that I mention before please let me know!


End file.
